


[vid] Loverboy

by TLara (larissabernstein)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Fluff and Humor, Kismet, M/M, Queen - Freeform, Romance, Video, Video Format: Streaming, song vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: A fun & fluffy little something I created as premiere for KiSmet 2018 (High Wycombe, U.K.)Footage: Star Trek TOS & movies (and snippets of Shatnery goodness).Song: "Loverboy" by Queen.





	[vid] Loverboy

Password: kismet


End file.
